


Flowery Affections

by Ro2a1yn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just a thing i thought up, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, came to me out of the blue, so i decided to post it on a03 because i thought itll be a great idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro2a1yn/pseuds/Ro2a1yn
Summary: A simple story where two friends hang out in a forest doing dorky things. Read at your own risk.





	Flowery Affections

From above a sleeping forest, birds chirped, perching upon the long branches of the ancient trees. Settled somewhere in the mountains, where it towered over a small town near the bottom. Unaware of the trees that towered over any human that would dare enter the grove. With leaves thick enough to block out most sunlight, but left just enough where it spread columns of light across the grassy floor. It spread the grass unevenly due to the light, but left just enough shade for moss to start crawling onto the trees. Where fungi also resided, eating up any decaying trees or leaves. Meanwhile, someone was inside of the forest, far from the village below at the base of the mountain. It was a simple looking girl, with black hair with brown dye slowly fading away at her tips. Brilliant green eyes grazing the ground behind her glasses for flowers to pick, a bundle of colorful plants in her arms as she hummed to herself. 

“Maye?” Suddenly, a masculine voice called out the supposed name of the girl, making her turn around towards the source. There was a person laying on the grassy floor not too far from her, but they were hidden from sight. The shadows of the trees providing a good cover. 

“Yeah, Kir?” She cocked her head to the side, pausing her search for more flowers to pick as she adjusted her hold on her bundle. 

“What are you doing?” Suddenly, the person sat up, revealing a guy with blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. His golden, hazel eyes glinting in the light as he yawned, it seemed like he was asleep until her moving around woke him up. 

Maye scoffed, looking a little bit offended.  
“Making a flower crown, duh. Can’t you see?”

Kir closed his eyes, smirking to himself as he laid back down.  
“Not really, I’m asleep.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately, used to the others antics as she began searching for flowers once again. Flower crowns needed a lot of flowers so she picked extras just in case. 

“I know you're awake, you are a terrible actor.“

“Oh my, what a vivid dream,“ he sounds deadly serious, opening an eye to look at her while holding back a smug look, “it's so realistic.“

“Pft- oh you! So what am I? A mere figment of your imagination?“ Maye could not hold back the small snort that came out at his comment. A silly smile on her face as she grinned. 

“Hmmmmm, probably.”

Kir shifted a bit so he was laying on his side, and this time he couldn't stop the smug look on his face, looking quite similar to the cheshire cat. Especially with the way his eyes glinted in the dark like a cat. 

“You’re terrible.” 

Maye turned her face away from his view, not wanting him to see the amused look on her face as she attempted to focus on her task. But he could clearly saw the look on his face, chuckling to himself as he pushed himself up to sit properly.  
“You’re the one who likes me, so who's the terrible one now?“

“Stop being such a smartass!“

“Me? Being a snarky smartass? Oh I wouldn't dare try to do it in front of you, never would think of it one bit.“ The sarcasm was rolling off of him in wave. It seems that he wouldn't dare dream of not being sarcastic for once. 

“Seriously?”

She gave him an exasperated look, rolling her eyes again, but there was still a look of fondness on her face. This seemed to be a daily thing that happened between the two of them apparently. Seeing that Kir wasn't very serious and was clearly joking around. He was very comfortable too, not hesitating to joke around or say whatever was on his mind. His shoulders relaxed as he gazed at the other with an amused smile. Meanwhile, after dealing with his sarcasm, Maye chose this moment to begin weaving the bundle of flowers into a flower crown. Now concentrating solely on weaving the plants together as smoothly and neatly as possible. She wanted this to be perfect, it was good practice for her weaving skills, but she wanted to give this particular flower crown for a certain somebody. Her tongue stuck out in concentration, a small habit that she didn't bother correcting. 

He noticed it though, he spent a lot of time watching his best friend when he was bored. Although it wasn't done out of bad intentions, someone always comments on how he observes her so intently. They yap on about how creepy it is or how they wonder if he likes her. Then the conversation is suddenly cut off by Kir telling them to mind their damn business. Sometimes Maye stumbles upon those kinds of comments though and deals with it a lot smoother than him. By making a joke out of it of course, obnoxiously fawning over him and making fake googly eyes at him. It never fails to make him laugh or bring his mood up, although. While he was thinking about the ridiculous antics of his best friend, he failed to notice that he started smiling like an idiot or that she was trying to get his attention for the past five minutes. 

“Earth to Kir? Is anyone there? Are you thinking about Ana again? That's the stupid lovey dovey face you get every time you think of that bubbly idiot. Hello?“

“Hmm? Oh, did you say something?“ 

He blinked once or twice before flashing a sheepish smile at her. Which she only sighed deeply at because of course he wasn't paying attention. 

“I've been trying to ask you if you wanted to wear this.“

Maye was only a little bit annoyed, but she forgave him easily. Her best friend just can't help being an idiot sometimes. While he was off in day dream land, she finished the flower crown and held it up for him to see. It obviously wasn't the best, but the flower arrangement hid most of her mistakes. The entire thing consisted mostly of warm hued colors. There were brilliant reds, soft yellows, and deep oranges. It seemed like she was through in her search for flowers because almost every hue was in there. 

“Huh, it's really pretty.“

At the colorful array of hues, Kir was momentarily surprised for a moment, blinking once or twice before he could properly comprehend. A soft, fond smile on his face that made the corners of his eyes crinkle a little as he reached out to take the crown. He held it as if it was made of glass and placed it on his head gently. Although it was a bit awkward to put on with his bun in the way, making his head feel a little bit itchy. 

“How do I look?“

Maye let out a little hum, a look of concentration on her face as she rubbed her chin. She narrowed her eyes and leaned in closely. Just looking at the other at every angle while focusing very intently for some bizarre reason. 

“Well...your ugly mug may be cute but your bun is messing it up! Put it down!”

She pointed at his hairstyle accusingly, because he would’ve been picture perfect if he let his hair down. Which he squawked at in offense, looking fairly insulted as he scowled. 

“I am not taking down the bun.”

“Why though? It makes you look a massive dork!”

“It does not.” 

“Does too.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Do you ever look into a mirror?”

“Do you ever keep your opinion to yourself?”

“Hypocrite! You told me that my polka dot dress looked terrible!”

“It’s because it’s out of fashion, Maye!”

“It’s comfortable!”

The two of them scowled, both of them baring their teeth at the other in a tense silence. A silent staring contest sparking between them, something to prove who’ll win the argument in the end. It was obvious who the winner was though, because after couple of seconds the corner of Maye’s mouth twitched a little. She was struggling not to laugh because she couldn’t keep a poker face for long. Kir clearly noticed this and subtly attempted to make her resolve break. He kept his face as blank as possible and made his eyes look dead. Just staring at her, unblinking, and she was starting to crumble at this point. Her cheeks were beginning to turn pinkish red and she was thinking about how unfair this is because he knew she laughed easily!  
Soon enough, it didn’t take long for her to burst into laughter, covering her face and groaning at the same time because this was so unfair! Hearing this though, he couldn’t help the smirk that crawled onto his face. 

“I win.”

“No you didn’t you cheater! I demand a rematch!”

Despite the angry look on her face, she clearly didn’t mean it if she broke out into a grin not three seconds after her comment. Just bursting into giggles as she smiled, feeling so light and warm when she jokes around her best friend like this. A mutual feeling that Kir also shared judging by the fond look in his eyes, chuckling softly at her antics. 

“Seriously though, I wanna see you with your hair down, you get like, ten times more prettier. And I am being completely honest, I’ve seen Anarch almost impale himself with his spear because of you.” Her tone suddenly got serious, any amusement wiped off of her face as she stared at him with a sudden intensity. It shocked him a little, making him blink in bafflement before he sputtered. 

“H-he doesn’t do that!”

“Uh huh, and I’m Jared, nineteen. Come on Kir, as much as I don’t like that bubbly idiot he literally cried over how pretty you are. He cried, Kir.” Judging by the bland look on her face, it looks like Maye was one hundred percent serious. Her arms were even crossed as she stared at her idiotic best friend. She didn’t have any evidence but later she’ll get a good picture of Kir with his hair down before getting a photo of her best hate friend crying over it. 

“He- he cried?!” He sputtered out, eyes wide with shock. 

It seems like he’s unaware of how much his boyfriend loves him apparently, looking completely flabbergasted and like a fish out of water. His cheeks went aflame in red, the blush on his face clashing with pale untanned skin. It made it very apparent that he was flattered but also shocked. At his expression she let out a very exasperated sigh and rubbed at her face. Boys will be boys apparently, because her two best friends are idiots. 

“I’ll show you later, first, hair down while I get my phone out.”  
The brown haired girl motioned at his hair as she began digging through her pockets to take pictures. She’ll send the photos later to his boyfriend so she could brag to him that she managed to take a picture of Kir with the flower crown on. Ah, friendship, it truly is a finicky thing if she insults Anarch on a daily basis and butt heads with the other but still remain in contact. While she’s busy getting her camera ready, Kir grumbled to himself as he took off the flower crown for a moment. He was fairly annoyed that she pulled the boyfriend card, but then again he was stubborn when it came to his hair. It took so long to get his hair into a neat man bun and it always gets so messy when he takes off the hair tie. So he hook a thumb underneath the hair tie, slowly pulling it off and wincing slightly at some strands being caught and tugged harshly. Evenly he does manage to take it off, although the process usually messed his hair up and make his scalp feel weird. Guess that’s what he gets for wearing his hair up in a bun for a long time. 

Normally he almost never has his hair down unless he’s asleep or showering. There are always exceptions of course, sometimes he doesn’t put his hair up when he’s relaxed or comfortable. This is one of those exceptions, because her pestering doesn’t actually faze him, it’s just some friendly banter. “There, my hair’s down, happy?” He said, doing some half hearted jazz hands. 

“You didn’t put on the crown yet though!” Maye swiped the flower crown and put it on Kir’s head herself. Adjusting it so any stray leaves or thorns would prod at his head. It took a couple of tries to get it at the right angle, but it was worth it. Judging by the fact he looks like some sort of fae despite his terrible personality. At least in her view as she grinned, soon beginning to fawn over him. 

“Look at you! You’re so pretty! Pretty boy! Gorgeous! Amazing!”  
With every compliment flying out of her mouth she took multiple pictures of her best friend at every angle possible. She couldn’t help it, because he looked like as if he was glowing, and she didn’t have any filters on. Like, his golden hazel colored eyes shone like gems, and every strand caught in the sunlight looked like literal gold. Yes, it may seem like she’s exaggerating, but she really isn’t. Although Kir was beginning to get a bit flustered, growing bashful as he hid his face from view. A faint dust of red appearing around his face, which soon traveled down to his neck and shoulders. “I’m- I’m not that p-pretty…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck while hair fell to cover his eyes. By now he should’ve been used to Maye constantly fawning over him and blurting out compliments at every turn. Yet it sometimes caught him off guard as the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. The smile didn’t go unnoticed by her and she swiftly snapped a shot. She was now smiling quite fondly as she giggled, feeling warmth spreading throughout her chest and to the very tip of her fingers. 

“Liar.” Although accusatory sounding, the green eyed girl was still smiling even as she spoke. Her hand reaching out to brush his hair out of his face. “Come on, don’t hide that pretty face of yours.” She teased, tucking his light colored hair behind his hair. Which promptly made him scoff a little, rolling his eyes because he tuck his own hair as he began to brush off his bashfulness. Now reverting back to his usual personality as he takes off the flower crown just to put it onto Maye’s head. He smirked as he pulled out his phone and took a quick picture.

“Who’s the pretty one now, huh?” 

She should’ve expected it, but she didn’t. Blinking once or twice in completely bafflement before she burst into a fit of giggles. She covered her face with her hands and just kinda, slowly sank to the ground. A sudden want for the earth to envelop her right then and there appearing. Because in any shape or form, Maye couldn’t handle anything her best friend dished out at her. It wasn’t her fault though! She’s rather emotional and he was just too much for her poor heart sometimes. “Oh my god.” That was the only words she could manage to get out at the moment. A big fat, silly grin plastered on her face as she laughed a little. The sight of her acting so flustered made his own silly grin appear on his face. A warm fluttery feeling appearing in his chest as he reached out to move her hands away from her face. Just to only hold her hand afterward, their finger locked together while he directly gazed into her eyes. Golden hazel meeting forest green in their sudden eye contest. 

“Hey, you know that I love you, right?” Kir had the need to blurt that out of blue, wanting to get it out before all of his affection and fondness would just burst out of his chest. His eyes softening as his other hand reached out to brush some hair out of her face. The affectionate gesture making her gape for a moment, but swiftly got over it. Chuckling to herself as she clenched his hand gently. “And you should know that I love you too.” Her voice sounded so soft and so gentle, a tone she usually reserved for these kinds of moments. Where the two of them would just feel so happy and relaxed around the other. That they would just, have a moment and let their affection out. 

But there was only so much sappiness one can handle, “okay, I think I’m gonna go and...nap, don’t mind me,” his red cheeks easily stuck out due to his pale skin. Suddenly he averted his eyes and let go of her hands. He coughed once or twice, clearly embarrassed. Something that made Maye, his best friend of many years, very amused. She didn’t call him out because she knew it was hard for him to get so emotional sometimes. While holding back a grin, she pat his back, unable to avoid the chuckles that slipped out. 

“How about we both nap together, sounds good?”

“...Yeah.”

“Terrific, now stop thinking and just lay down.”

“Whatever, just make sure not to kick me in your sleep.”

“I don’t kick in my sleep!”

“There were bruises, Maye, bruises.”

“It wasn’t that bad-”

“Nuh huh, cut the chit chat and go sleep. 

“Fine.” ...

“...say, Kir?”

“Hmm?”

“...Nothing, just, sleep well.”

“...okay. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an original story just rattling around my head. Since I has plently of free time, I decided to write it and post it. After procrastinating and editing it several times of course. Although, just a note, this is probably a poor interpretation of a queerplatonic relationship. Since this is just how I imagine it, I'll probably do some research later if I ever think about writing about them again.


End file.
